Ignis Scientia/Gameplay
Ignis is a supportive party member in Final Fantasy XV who often stays near Noctis in the heat of battle. He wields a pair of daggers as his Primary Arm. He can switch comfortably from a standard grip and a reverse grip for variable attacks. He can also toss one into the air and kick it at the foe he is fighting. His Secondary Arm is polearms. Like all party members, he can also equip elemental grenades as a Secondary Arm. Ignis possesses the most powerful blindside link out of all of Noctis's friends. It is executed if Noctis attacks an enemy from behind with a greatsword, in which Noctis and Ignis perform six powerful blows to the enemy. After patch 1.19, Ignis can be used as the lead character via character swap. He plays identically to how he handles in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis. Ignis cannot be switched to during chapters 10 to 13. Party member Ignis is the most supportive party member, excelling in both consistent damage output and being a helping hand. He is well balanced in terms of stats, lacking any glaring weaknesses, and has a better Magic stat than Gladiolus and Prompto. Wielding daggers and polearms, Ignis is fast and constant. When playing as Noctis, Ignis often stays near him or stands in front of the player to shield them (he also does this to Aranea when she is in the party as a guest). Ignis's fighting style changes after Chapter 9 when his mobility becomes limited. In Chapter 14 this has improved, but he will prefer to throw daggers and polearms rather than use them for closer quarters combat. It is advisable to keep him away from more powerful enemies, as his endurance will not allow him to take heavy blows. His skills focus on helping out the team from instantly analyzing monsters with Libra, debuffing enemies, to healing. As Noctis's party member, Ignis learns First Aid abilities from the Recovery grid in the Ascension that let him recover his own health when low. Stats Ignis's base statistics, ignoring stat boosts from weapons and attire. Abilities Teamwork Ignis learns the following Teamwork skills from the Ascension Grid. He will use them independently. The group Teamwork skills also apply to Ignis. The linking skills make linked attacks (see below) stronger, whereas the Deathblow abilities have Ignis perform specific abilities on enemies that are in vulnerable state. Which Deathblow Ignis uses depends on equipment; if he has a spear equipped, he will only use that. Ignis's spear Deathblow is the strongest of all Deathblows. Ultimate Deathblow boosts the damage dealt. Techniques Ignis's Techniques range widely in purpose, from strategic offensives to issuing support, including healing and granting status buffs. His default Technique is Mark, where he tosses up to four daggers, each striking a different enemy on the field and inflicting damage, which causes Noctis to warp-strike to them dealing follow-up damage. Killing enemies this way will not grant AP. It costs a single tech bar. Enhancement has Ignis pull out a Magic Flask and imbue Noctis's weapons with Flameboost, Frostboost, or Stormboost, depending on the enemy aimed at by the player, also boosting his weapon strength. Ignis can't imbue Noctis's weapon with Darkness or Light. The critical version of the Technique lengthens the buff's duration. The effects can stack and can persist after battle, but reapplying a buff won't reset the duration. It costs a single tech bar. Regroup has Ignis signal an urgent command to fall back and band together, summoning the party to his call. Along with restoring most of everyone's HP, it will lift any allies from Danger state. The critical version also buffs the party with Stalwart. Regroup won't heal poisoned or Downed party members, and won’t restore Max HP, though Poisoned allies still recover from Danger. The party is briefly invincible after Ignis finishes speaking, but Prompto and Gladiolus are vulnerable before then. It costs two tech bars. Overwhelm has Ignis commence a full on assault with the party towards one enemy. It is one of Ignis's more powerful but studious Techniques to master; Noctis retains normal attacks with his equipped weapon (will idle if holding magic or the Ring of the Lucii), while allies can additionally use Deathblows in unlocked, and their secondary weapons if equipped. The party is invincible for the duration of the onslaught. Depending on the enemy’s size and mobility, the Technique can end up overwhelming a target with a constant stream of blows, or end up sloppy with inconsistent and missed attacks. The technique ends prematurely if the target perishes. It costs two tech bars. Starting from Chapter 10, Ignis gains the ability Libra Elementia. Sensing and analyzing an opponent's properties, Ignis exploits its elemental weakness by tossing a free Magic Flask of his own onto them, targeting their appropriate vulnerability. It costs a single tech bar. Sagefire is Ignis's Level 3 Technique. Upon coalescing flame with both daggers drawn, Ignis rushes in with a headstrong charge on the designated enemy. Depending on the distance and whether he makes it to the target, Sagefire will consume the opponent and those near it in an explosion should it land, or will see Ignis cast off the flame into a giant stationary pyre should he miss. It is a devastating Fire attack that can break appendages. Uniquely, its damage is boosted by Ignis's Magic stat. It costs three tech bars. The Limit Break node in the Ascension lets Ignis break the damage limit of 9999 when using Techniques. Sagefire, and occasionally Libra Elementia tend to surpass the limit. Linked attacks When parrying an enemy's attack (called link-strike) or blindsiding them (called blindside link) as Noctis wielding either a one-handed sword, polearm or a greatsword, Ignis has a chance to join in for a linked attack. He must be near Noctis (with the Friendship Band equipped he can be a little further away), not incapacitated, and not amid performing another action. He has one link-strike per weapon type, but various blindside links; if a blindside link triggers with Ignis the game chooses randomly which attack to use, although some require Ignis to have a polearm equipped as a secondary arm to appear. However, when Ignis has a polearm, he doesn't appear to be using some of his daggers linked attacks much, or at all. Linked attacks only happen in the main game when playing as Noctis. Ignis's linked attacks tend to trigger the most often as his AI has him stay near the player. Ignis can perform linked attacks with Ravus Nox Fleuret in Episode Ignis. They trigger randomly when attacking an enemy, unlike in the main game where they are tied to parries and blindsides. The game does not display the linked attack message on-screen. The linked attack is determined by the element currently in use. The player can link once per element, and then needs to change element for a linked attack to trigger again. However, if the player immediately swaps to another element they can keep doing linked attacks in quick succession if they are lucky. *Flamebind: Ignis and Ravus attack Ignis's target with their weapons, and then kick it in unison. *Frostbind: Ignis and Ravus attack Ignis's target with their weapons while twirling. *Stormbind: Ignis and Ravus stab Ignis's target with their weapons at the same time. Character swap The player can learn the ability to swap to Ignis during battle from the Ascension Grid for 20 AP. Ignis imbues his daggers with elements, able to freely change between Fire, Ice, and Lightning attacks. He excels in dodging and agile movements. He can both dodge-roll in Danger state and recover from it on his own by pressing the Warp button, regaining some HP. He cannot make use of his Magic stat in any way, and his equipped polearm will only affect his counterstrike and High Jump. Ignis's MP functions similar to Gladiolus's: he has 100 base MP, he constantly loses MP when holding the phase button, he recovers it very quickly, his Stasis period is much shorter than Noctis's, and he cannot dodge-roll or brace attacks in Stasis. Like Gladiolus and Prompto, Ignis has Impervious by default when he is playable (Noctis needs to unlock it in Ascension for 333 AP), and has a bigger recovery window than Noctis. Impervious negates the damage the player just took from some attacks by pressing the dodge button just after getting struck, even restoring Max HP or canceling an ailment inflicted by the attack. Ignis is the only member with a visual prompt for Impervious, followed by another unique visual prompt that allows him to counterattack with his spear (unlike Noctis and Gladiolus, who block attacks in order to counter). If far from his target, Ignis's spear counter will be a lunge, which covers a lot of ground, while closer-ranged counters may have him take a wide swing. On rare occasions, particularly if attacked near a ledge, Impervious may leave Ignis airborne; triggering a counterstrike at this point will have him throw his daggers at the enemy. Ignis's Impervious works on more types of attacks than the rest of the party, particularly weaker/dark elemental ones. Ignis has a damage meter that starts at 1.0 and goes up by .1 per successful attack, maxing out of at 4.0. Higher numbers boost damage inflicted and makes it easier to stagger enemies, knocking them into a vulnerable state. Taking damage staggers Ignis and lowers the damage meter; the meter will drop rapidly if not attacking for at least a second. Ignis's "Total Clarity" unleashes a unique attack with the Warp button when the displayed gauge is fully charged, depending on which element he has currently chosen. The player can charge it by holding the Warp button (leaving him vulnerable temporarily), attacking enemies, and by phasing through attacks. daggers unleash a long flurry of fire attacks, easily dispatching individual enemies. Tilting the analogue stick while attacking will cause him to perform invincible dodges, similar to Noctis. Finishing the combo ends with a strong area blast. Flamebind has two aerial attacks, depending on the distance from the target, with the long range version making Ignis fling his daggers as projectiles. Flamebind's Total Clarity ability launches 10 projectiles that home-in on multiple limbs of one target at once. The projectiles can travel quite far, but will eventually dissipate. daggers deal ice-elemental damage over a wide 360-degree radius. The combo ends with Ignis unleashing an area-of-effect ice attack that can stagger enemies. Frostbind has one aerial attack that functions similarly. Ignis can slowly walk around while attacking. Frostbind's Total Clarity ability is a single wide area attack that knocks enemies down and is especially effective on magitek troopers. daggers swiftly home in on enemies across the field, hitting up to six times. When locked on to a target, Ignis focuses on it. Not locking on has Ignis switch targets for every hit and the player can move the analogue stick to direct his attack. Releasing the attack button has Ignis backflip. His aerial attack is similar to Noctis's air dance, consuming MP as well, though his quickly recharging MP makes it a negligible concern. He cannot gain significant height and won't be able to reach targets that are too high. Stormbind's Total Clarity attack strikes the locked-on target and any enemies under the Shocked status, with its power boosted the more targets the player has shocked. Ignis has three Tactical Art techniques. High Jump acts similar to Aranea's Dragoon Dive at the cost of one tech bar. Ignis leaps towards his target (or straight down if there is none), dealing strong area damage which scales off the damage meter and breaks off enemy appendages, also granting AP for kills similar to Noctis's warp-strikes. He can still jump without a spear equipped. Overclock doubles the damage meter for a random element at the cost of two tech bars, able to reach 8.0 and also doubling its growth rate. A higher damage meter may visually intensify the elements. Using Overclock again overwrites the last buff. allows Ignis to cook a meal mid-battle. The result is random, yielding either a buff or a debuff with four possible outcomes. Both the buffs and the debuffs wear off if character-swapping to another character. Quick Recipeh becomes available after clearing Episode Ignis once and obtaining the purchasable cookware during a second playthrough. *"Terrible": Ignis hunches over and is afflicted with two debuffs exclusive to him (damage and Total Clarity meters drop to 0, and he can't build them up again until the effect wears off), plus Poison. The debuffs ignore immunities, though Poison can still be blocked with the Magitek Exosuits or healed with an item. *"Bad": Ignis shakes his head and is afflicted with the two exclusive debuffs, neutering his damage and Total Clarity meters. *"Great": Ignis clenches his fist in front of him, granting a unique buff that fills the Total Clarity gauge automatically. *"Perfect": Ignis holds out a dish, granting the previous buff and making him immune to damage and stagger. When charging the Total Clarity meter manually or using a Tactical Art, the damage meter will not drop. Equipment Daggers Polearms Accessories Some accessories are exclusive to Ignis. Attire Training Ignis can be fought against at campsites as a form of training. The player can scan him in Wait Mode to discover his weaknesses. He first teams with Gladiolus on the level 17 training session, and returns to the "Vs. Everyone" and "Final Trial" sessions where the player must fight all three party members at once. Ignis should be defeated first, as he heals the others with items. Cooking Ignis cooks for the party at campsites, apart from Chapter 10 when the player can only have canned food or cup noodles. In Chapter 14, storywise, Ignis cooks one final time. The only way to gain benefits from meals from this point on is to travel to the past, buy food or set up camp, and then return to the present. Ignis learns new recipes from collecting ingredients, trying new food at restaurants, from cook books that can be bought from shops, Oric's Culinary Chronicles and Orienteering Checkpoint series, and from magazines found in the wild, and from seeing new food on signs and NPCs eating. Food eaten at camp provides various buffs whose duration can be extended via the Ascension Grid. Ignis's Cooking skill levels up the more he cooks, earning him even more recipes. Leveling up his cooking the first time earns the Cooking Rookie achievement/trophy. Maxing it out yields Cooking Expert. A fast and cheap method to level up Ignis's Cooking skill is to buy Luncheon Meat from the general store in Lestallum (50+ is enough to max out his Cooking) to cook Mystery Meat Sushi. After camping the player can immediately camp again and cook the same meal. Doing this will max out Ignis's Cooking skill in about twenty minutes. Another fast and relatively cheap method is to have Noctis fish heavy fishes that can be used to make food with another cheap ingredient, such as garlic. This process may take a bit longer, but will enable the player to maximize Noctis's and Ignis's fishing and cooking skills respectively much faster than doing them separately, since the dishes made from these fishes build up Ignis's cooking skills rapidly. Food Out of the group, Ignis has the strongest tastes. Many of his favorites reflect his pursuit of culinary perfection, from a whipped chiffon cake to seafood dishes, to even recreating the original Kenny Crow's salmon. To obtain his favorite dishes requires the player to improve Ignis's cooking skills. Eating Ignis's favorites at camp empowers his Techniques. Downloadable content ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis The player takes control of Ignis, using the same mechanics as his character swap in the normal game. In the first chapter of the episode, Ignis has a hook arm he can use to "warp", similar to Noctis in the main game. At the end of the DLC, Ignis will gain the power of the Ring of Lucii, dramatically enhancing his attack power. After finishing the episode, the player can fight Noctis as Ignis in a "Friendly Match". Final Fantasy XV: Comrades Ignis can be fought as an opponent. Winning against him is tough as he uses elemental spells to damage the main player, and uses his walking cane to do a 9999 critical damage and it can instantly defeat the player. Gallery Analyze-Ignis-FFXV.png|Analyze. Analyze-FFXV-Stats.png|Enemy's stats displayed after Ignis uses Analyze. Link-Strike-Ignis-FFXV.png|Link-strike. XV_Ignis_In_Battle.png|Mark. Regroup-FFXV.png|Regroup. Overwhelm Technique in FFXV.png|Overwhelm. Libra Elementia Technique in FFXV.png|Libra Elementia. Overclock-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png|Overclock. Total-Clarity-Fire-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png|Total Clarity (fire). Ignis uses Power Ex in FFXV.png|Ignis uses Power Ex. Ignis strategy prompt from FFXV.png|Ignis's strategy. Ignis-Reaper-FFXV.png Trivia *In the ''Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo Ignis is the only one able to use magic with his Cure spell, which is not present in the main game. He could also use Venom Strike on enemies to poison them. *When Gladiolus is not in the party in Chapter 7 and Ignis creates a new recipe, his situational dialog with Gladiolus can still trigger, but only Ignis's lines will be heard. References ru:Игнис Шиенция/Геймплей Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy XV